


We are family

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: Natsu sighs as he lets his head meet with Erza laps, while he brings his legs up on Gray’s thigh. He is so tired and he is glad when neither of his teammates moves to shake him out, allowing himself to close his eyes and finally relax.





	1. Chapter 1

Natsu sighs as he lets his head meet with Erza laps, while he brings his legs up on Gray’s thigh. He is so tired and he is glad when neither of his teammates moves to shake him out, allowing himself to close his eyes and finally relax. He feels Erza’s hands gently combing his hair with her fingers, playing softly with the strands, and it suddenly makes everything a little easier for him to bear.

The different smells are slowly fading away, the guild noises don’t seem to be that loud now and since his eyes are closed, the lights don’t bother him anymore.

Natsu can hear Lucy talking quietly with Wendy in front of them. He knows that the two girls are doing this on purpose and he couldn’t be more grateful to have them as his friends.

This is exactly what he needed. A little bit of calm, while his senses are recovering from all the information they took in since he got in the guild a few hours ago. It doesn’t happen often but sometimes Natsu’s senses get overwhelmed. It’s not always all of them at once like he is experiencing today, but when it happens he cannot usually do much during the day. His body becomes too tired and busy dealing with everything.

But in the last few years, Natsu found out that staying close to his teammates helps him to relax. Maybe it’s because being near them comfort him to the idea that all of them are fine and he doesn’t need his senses. He doesn’t need to worry about Lucy getting severely hurt, or Wendy fighting alone against a bunch of enemies. He doesn’t have to fear that Erza would overwork herself or Gray doing something stupid. He doesn’t have to think about all of that, because he knows that his friends, his family are right here next to him. He can let his guard down and he can dwell in the bliss of this serenity and the warmness of his people.

With his mind at peace, he was ready to fall asleep if only a sudden loud noise and yelling didn’t make their way to his ears. All of his body tenses while his jaw tightens as he can feel his head throbbing with pain. He knows for a fact that this is the beginning of a new general fight in the guild, after all, he had started many of them that way. But today it’s too much for him to take and he was ready to stand up to get out of guild hall when a cold hand presses against his forehead. Gray is slightly leaning on him as he lets his magic ease Natsu’s pain and the dragon slayer can’t help but sigh in relief.

“I’ll stop this while we still can!” Lucy says. “Wendy come and give me hand!”

Natsu doesn’t have enough strength to focus on Wendy’s answer or even to keep a track on where the girls are heading. The cold from Gray’s hand and the way Erza lets her fingers play in his hair are too much of a distraction right now and the fact that he knows Lucy and Wendy are going to take care of the rest only helps him a bit more to relax again.

And when a moment later there’s only silence around him, Natsu finally allows his body to rest and it’s a matter of seconds before he is deeply sleeping, surrounded by the warmth of those he considers as his family.


	2. Cold

Lucy shivers as she tightens her blanket around her. She has a beanie on her head and at least three set of warm and heavy clothes, yet she still feels like she’s about to freeze at any moment.

The worst part is probably that Natsu set up a campfire earlier, which is still burning, and she can feel the waves of heat brushing her cheeks. 

But it’s still so cold.

Sighing, she takes a look at her teammates. Natsu is sitting on a tree trunk, wearing nothing more than his usual attire. His head is lifted up to the sky, and for once he seems calm. He doesn’t look bothered in the slightest by the weather, and Lucy knows that it’s probably because he can generate his own heat. 

Erza is sitting next to him, and besides a simple coat draped around her, she is perfectly fine, her eyes on the fire. She looks like she is lost in some sort of memory, as a little smile is playing on the corner of her lips.

And Gray is sitting in the snow at Natsu’s feet, back resting on his legs. He is playing with a little twig, humming a soft song that Lucy doesn’t recognize. As usual he is shirtless, and embracing the cold as if it was nothing.  
It’s quiet and peaceful, and in normal times she would have enjoyed this moment, treasuring it so he could be one of her dearest memories.

But she is so cold.

Giving up on trying to make herself warm, she gets up off her own trunk and makes her way toward the little group. She’s certain that she must look ridiculous, but the urge to finally feel some warmth has become urgent. 

Without warning she shoves Erza a little to the side and promptly claims the spot between her and Natsu. She can feel three pair of eyes on her but she doesn’t thought about it too much as she takes one of Natsu’s and Erza’s arms and bring their bodies closer to her.

She sighs in relief as she closes her eyes. Natsu is definitely the one who’s warming her the most, but Erza’s heat helps her relaxe a little more. 

She can hear a snicker and she doesn’t have to open her eyes to know that it’s Gray, making fun of her. But before he can say anything out loud, she snaps her eyes open and looks at him.

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m tired, I’m cold, I’m hungry and I need a hug. Out of the four things I just said, I could only find a solution for two of them, which is Natsu and Erza. And yes, I know I said I wasn’t hungry earlier when we still had food but that’s because I was freezing and could barely move. I also want to sleep but if I did, I think you might have found my cold body in the morning. So I’m claiming Natsu and Erza. And you, Gray - you better keep your cold-as-death fingers away from me.”

There’s a little moment of silence before she can hear Erza laughing softly and feel Natsu’s shoulder shake next to her. Gray is biting his bottom lip, clearly trying to repress a laugh.

But neither of them made any comments. She only feels Natsu shifting closer to her and Erza taking her arm out of Lucy’s grip to slide it around her waist.

It’s not long before Lucy rests her head on Natsu’s shoulder, and lets her eyes shut.

And as she drifts away, she can hear the soft song that Gray is humming again, gentle and perfect for this kind of night.


End file.
